As The Raindrops Tumble
by GlisteningStarFire
Summary: An epic tale about the thoughts and memories of Katara and Aang. With a transition on each section the story tells us about the deep feelings and thoughts that dangle through their minds as the Raindrops Tumble through their hearts. KxA
1. Rhythm Of My Heartbeat

_Okay, I'm really just trying to think of interesting story ideas. I'll see how this one goes. Of course it's a Kataang story! Katara and Aang :D! But yeah I hope everyone reads and leaves there thoughts on the story! Oh, this chapter is basically about Aang, the next chapter will be about Katara in the same situation. Reading and rating is much appreciated!!_

_Mari_

_------------------_

It was one of those days when you feel all alone. One of those days you hold your feelings deep inside of you, but you can never let them loose. The remain locked profound in your heart, and they make scream them out, but your too quiet and scared that the one you love will never except them… So it remains a dream… A cold distracted dream…

It was raining on afternoon as Katara sat on the windowsill watching the droplets stream down the cold glass. A fire was lit in the room so the smell of fresh cut wood filled the air with a peaceful aroma.

It was early November and it seemed like all it did was rain around this time. The clouds seemed so angry and the skies so ominous that no one would enjoy its harsh lavish upon the earth.

Aang was sitting by the fire staring into the scorching embers. The flame was so passionate and warm that it caught his eyes in a daze. The sultry flames made him think of Zuko, and the Firebenders that were out there to capture his tranquil soul.

The echo of the wood snapping lit up the quiet room as nothing was said at all the whole day. Aang looked over at the hushed Waterbender as she stared wondrously into plummeting rain. She was so quiet it was scary.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…." Aang thought to himself as he kept his monotonous eyes on her lost soul.

Aang was a bit worried, it wasn't like Katara to be like this. She was usually calm and full of serenity on days like this. It was usually Aang that was quiet, these were the kind of days that made him think. Think of all he must accomplish and all he must do for the rest of his days before he had to fight for his life and everyone else's lives as well.

But most importantly of all, he would think about Katara. He loved her so much that he couldn't explain it. It left him with blank expressions and embarrassment every time she laid her smooth fingers upon his shoulders. Even though he blushed, he loved it, and even though he wanted to deny it, he knew he couldn't. His feelings would just pop out at any moment, any time she gave him an appealing smile he would feel his cheeks go warm.

The rain seemed to strike harder upon the roof that they were under. It seemed as if the roof would collapse in from the pounding smacks of the droplets. Aang inhaled a soft breath, not to break Katara's concentration of the world around her.

He couldn't help though to not look at her. The fire seemed to diminish a bit since Sokka and Toph were still out looking for some firewood. Aang could feel a slight chill emerge in the air as he rubbed his hands on his soft fair arms. Katara didn't seem to notice the cold, she just sat there in still concentration not making any slight movements.

Aang gave up on her looking towards him and wondered his eyes slightly towards the fire. The glow seemed to vanish a bit and the heat seemed to whisper away in the air. It seemed boring and lifeless, just like Katara did. The thoughts of her dangled in his mind and he just wanted to ask why, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he didn't want to make another mistake and ruin the chances of any relationship anytime.

Aang looked back around and let his thoughts travel away. He just looked into the fire thoughtless. "Why did I even try, I know she doesn't like me, why do I even love her so much?" Aang curiously thought to himself.

Aang remembered not to long ago when Katara seemed to have fallen all over Jet. Aang could only remember the tense thoughts that slurred in his secretive mind, but he knew he couldn't say nothing, he knew it wasn't he place. So like usual he just kept quiet on the matter.

Aang tapped his long fingers on the hardwood floor as he continued yet again to look deeply in the flames. The whole room was still as quiet as ever, without thinking Aang listened. He heard the crackling of the wood, he heard the pitter patter of raindrops smash hardly against the vague glass window, and he heart his heartbeat.

He listened as it went with the rhythm of the rain. The monk's heartbeat seemed to tell a story with every beat. It seemed to lead him from one memory to another, and it seemed to conclude him on what his objectives were.

Another piece of wood crackled as Aang jumped briskly into the air. The monk lost his breath for a moment, but caught it again once he gazed over towards the streaming windowpane.

"Aang… I have to tell you something." Katara lipped softly as she stared into the Airbender's quiet eyes.


	2. The Soul That Tangles In My Thoughts

_Okay, here is the next chapter to "As The Raindrops Tumble" Sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy lately. I hope everyone enjoys, please read and rate! Again sorry for the delay!_

_Mari_

_--------_

Aang looked into Katara's crystal eyes that glistened the room with spectacular colors. She gleamed back at him, awaiting to release the words that would hopefully bliss the deep minded monk.

"Yes Katara, what is that you would like to tell me?" Aang said shortly hoping that it would be something he always wanted to hear. Katara bit crimson lip and leaned back against the window ledge.

She glanced away from his sight and looked above toward the leaky ceiling. Thoughts coiled through her mind, as she tried to put the best words into what she wanted to articulate.

"I wonder how I should put this…" She thought for a moment. She didn't want to admit what was locked away in her drifted mind, but in a way she wanted to express her feelings to him like a beautiful mocking bird's song.

"I wonder what she's thinking about, it's sure taking her awhile to say anything…" The monk predicted within his own landscape of thoughts.

The room fell into a deep slumber again, only to hear the sounds of the tumbling raindrops surrounded them. The room began to feel misty and cool as the embers of the fire's dance slowly faded away into a relaxed rest.

Katara inhaled softly as she began the soft consistent taps of her long tanned fingers.

"Drip Drip"

"Tap Tap"

"Drip Drip"

"Tap Tap"

The rhythm continued and continued. Aang began to latch his teeth against his bottom lip. He gashed his teeth against the sore thick lip below him.

"Ka… tar…a…?" Aang manage to stutter out. He had to break the silence; the temptation of what Katara was to tell him was killing him.

Katara gazed back over to the Airbender. He seemed to breathe heavy and his hands seemed to shake from the curiosity that ran through his mind.

"Aang… I have been meaning to tell you something for so long, but…" The sun kissed girl established. Aang shaped his mouth for a moment. "What is it that she wants to tell me, gosh what it is?" Aang thought as he begged in his mind that she would tell him that she loved him.

"What… is…it Katara?" Aang slowly asked. The temptation was killing him, he had to know about what the love of his life wanted to convey to him.

The Waterbender stared deep into his eyes. Her eyes seemed to suck Aang's in like a whirlpool drowning its victims.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him… Maybe he won't feel the same way as me…" Katara's thoughts hesitated. "Maybe, I should just make up something else…" "Or maybe, I should just get it over with…"

Katara curved her lips as she opened her mouth to speak, but hesitation arose through her mind and she locked them again. "I know what I'll do…" The girl theorized.

"Hey… Aang…" She utter out. The room was still lifeless and bitter as Aang snapped out of the spell of the Waterbender's glistening eyes. "Yes Katara…" He answered softly hoping that the words would just warm the room and vanish the chill of the November mists.

Katara gasped in another chilled breath and began. "Aang, would you like to go for a walk with me, I mean we have some umbrellas and the rain slowed down a bit, would you like to?"

"Go for… a walk…" Aang thought. He felt as if his heart could have shattered in a million pieces. "I can't believe it…" He continued. He sighed and looked down as he reached for the umbrellas.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Katara thought with curiosity. "Maybe… I should have told him…" The Waterbender looked over to the empty fireplace; it seemed lost just like Aang did. "Maybe I'll tell him on our walk." She thought positively.

Aang approached back with one solid black umbrella. It lined with a beautiful layer of silk and a smooth bamboo rod to hold it up.

"You ready Aang?" Katara asked as she glimpsed the young monk. He looked towards her with soft eyes and nodded as they trailed out the doorway into the misty environment a forth of them.

The cold rain drops smacked upon the silky umbrella as the two walked into the misty atmosphere. The air tasted so clean and fresh, but it also left a cold sliver down their backs as they walked. The wind died down a bit, but there was still a trace of it, that would brush there skin with each step they took.

Aang looked down at the falling rain the clashed against the ground; it seemed to hypnotize him as he made no sudden movements. "Aang, are you okay?" Katara busted out. She looked upon his reflective bald head and waited for a reply.

"I'm fine Katara thanks…" He stated. "No Aang… you don't seem fine, what's been wrong with you lately." She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well Katara, I've been thinking lately…" "Thinking…?" "Yes, I've been thinking a lot…"

The rained slowed a bit as they reached near a small stream toward the distance of the grassy landmass. "Aang, what are you thinking about…?" Katara asked quietly.

Aang stopped for a moment, and looked into the eyes of the Waterbender. They seemed to tell a story, a story about his true feelings for her, and that his wishes were fading along with the passing raindrops in the skies.

"I've been… thinking… of… you…"


	3. Everlasting Thoughts, Unspoken Words

Okay, I finally got my Microsoft working again:D Yay! But it's the 2000 version so it's not as nice as the other one ( Oh well it keeps me writing I guess :D! Well sorry for the delay on the story! I hope you like! Read and Review!

Mari

---

"_Drip Drop" "Drip Drop_" The sound echoed as it lashed against the silk umbrella. It leaked a bit but it was left unwatched and distant. The words sang through Katara's head as she left herself in a lost place of mind. _How did he know this?_ The thoughts scattered through out her as she looked deep into Aang's passionate eyes.

His eyes were so tranquil and so unforgettable it left Katara trapped deep into Aang's spell. _Was this meant to be? Why does it seem like this was my destiny, my path of life? _Spiraling the thoughts went as the Waterbender kept a strong daze into Aang's eyes.

"_Drip Drop" "Drip Drop" _The rains continued as they tumbled more firmly upon the drenched umbrella. Katara jerked her head a bit as she felt a cold raindrop stream down her reddened cheeks.

_Katara, what are you thinking about?_ Aang thought as he looked back into the eyes of his beloved. _Maybe she doesn't feel this way about me, such a waste of my time._

Katara rubbed her teeth against her lips for a moment. The moist lipped skin blushed, but shortly faded away after she lost eye contact with the boy.

Aang looked toward the ominous sky and watched the raindrops splash to the soggy ground below them. _Maybe this wasn't the right time. _He thought as he inhaled a soft breath of air. He lightly closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to face the sun kissed girl who adored with a dazzling passion.

"Uhh… Katara, do you want to continue our walk?" Aang announced quickly as he waited for a reply from the curiosity mind of Katara. _Maybe it was to soon._ Aang thought as he waited for Katara's reply.

I feel bad now, why do I have to be so thoughtless? I know deep inside, I just want to tell him, just explain to him, how I really feel, but…

"Katara…?" Aang's voice sang as it echoed through Katara's mind. "Sorry Aang, I just lost attention for a moment, sure I would love to continue our walk." She responded and flashed him a small smile. Aang smiled back at her, but it didn't seem real, it seemed mislead.

"Drip Drop" "Drip Drop" The rain mellowed as it flooded through the umbrella that was suppose to keep the two dry. The air was chilling a bit, and the fog was picking up as the raindrops freely fell upon Katara's brown hair, and Aang's smooth head.

_I wonder what she's thinking about? I wonder if she even heard me, I hope so, I really do. _He though as he gleamed upon the sodden grounds below him, the rain kept going at it's steady pace. _I wonder if he thinks I'm such a jerk, I mean I literally just blew him off, what were you thinking Katara? _She thought to herself as she herself was gazing upon the muddy grounds below them.

Aang looked up at Katara who continued to stare below her. He inhaled yet again another soft blissful breath and started to tap his long fair fingers upon his yellowish cloak. He looked to her reddened cheek and watched as the raindrops streamed down them, as if she was crying a sorrowful song.

_"I've been thinking of you… of you… thinking of you…" _The words repeated in Katara's fragile mind as light tears swallowed her eyes. _What's wrong with me, why can't I just admit it?_ The thoughts rang, but the tears stopped as a cold raindrop splashed upon her browned face.

"Aang it seems as if the rain is starting to pick up again, do you want to go back?" She asked as another raindrop fell upon her washed out blushed cheeks. Aang looked upon her _Go home, is there something wrong? _He thought. "The cabin is still pretty far away, we've been walking for awhile now Katara, are you sure you want to go back? Aang asked while looking into the girl's confused eyes. _Do I really want to go back, do I?_

"I think it might be for the best Aang, I mean I don't want us to catch a cold or anything." Katara responded, she knew inside she was lying; she knew she was afraid, afraid to admit her true feelings. _What if I lose him, it would be like losing my mother all over again. Someone I love, gone again. _She reminded herself, as the thoughts of the war hesitated her mind.

"If that's what you want Katara… I mean we can go back… if you want…" Aang spoke softly as he glittered into Katara's wondrous eyes. _I have to tell her the truth, I have to, and I need to find out if it's something we share. _Aang thought again as he grabbed onto Katara's soft baby skinned hand.

Katara jumped a bit as she felt Aang's warm touch attack to hers. "Aang…?" Katara spoke out quickly as she looked down to her attached hand cupped against his.

"Katara, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for so long, I don't know if you ever noticed but…" "But…?" Katara said softly as she watched Aang's fingers intertwined with hers.

The Waterbender moved closer to the monk and stared deep in his eyes. _I love you Aang. _She memorized, and followed into his deep silent eyes.

"Katara… I…"

"Drip Drop" "Drip Drop"


	4. The Undefined Tranquility Of Life

I've been a bit dragged out lately, a lot of stuff going on and a lot of other thoughts than thinking of what I should really be doing. Well here is the next chapter! Sorry it's late ( I hope everyone still reads and reviews!

…

Aang gazed into Katara's eyes, and she dazzled into his. The complexity filled the moment, and the rain slipped continuously through the trembling clouds. The thoughts roared deep through out Aang's mind as he waited, hushed he was for the perfect moment to tell Katara everything. The moment was now, but Aang was closed, and was yet ready to open, but soon the moment would wither away. He pressed his tongue along the roof of his mouth, thinking, thinking of just the right words to say.

Katara eyes didn't move, they watched deep, and latched upon Aang's soft unmoved ones.

_It's difficult, I just wish that I could tell her, but…_He closed his eyes for a moment, unspoken, but the thoughts wanted to scream, they just wanted to explain everything, and stick upon Katara's for eternity.

It was only moments until he felt a warm touch, a touch that made his heart bliss and thaw from the warmth, just a touch.

He slightly brushed his eyes towards Katara's soft sun kissed hand upon his shoulder. She had a still face, her cheeks reddened a bit, she softly inhaled as she opened her mouth and began to silently lisp to him.

"Aang… whatever it is… you want to tell me, I will always be there to listen, I will always be there to hear whatever you have to say, whatever it is, no matter how difficult, I will be there, always and forever, I promise."

Aang exhaled. _The time is now Aang, it's your calling, listen to her, go with her Aang, go…_The voice sounded distant in Aang's concentration, but it seemed so familiar, so realistic.

"Katara, will you come with me… please?" He asked as he fastened his hand within hers. He slowly walked, and Katara followed behind him, hands still cupped.

_Her hand is so warm, so relaxing_, he thought as he trailed Katara toward a set of large seldom boulders that rested under an old widow tree. The green sleeping leaves dripped water, the named suited the tree well as the two stared at its wisdom.

They silently walked beneath the respected tree, and warmed to its dryness. The tree swayed a bit with the wind's song, but yet the dripped water didn't splash below it.

The two boulders were smooth, and dry as Aang sat upon one and Katara the other. Katara traced her fingers through the naturally carved designs the imprinted the ancient rock that they sat upon.

Everything was dazed, but yet held a serene sensation as the two locked eyes upon each other. Katara managed a smirk, a tiny one, but yet enough to enlighten Aang's mind.

"Aang… how come you brought me here, and how'd you know about…" Aang touched her lips and moved closer to her.

"Katara, there is no explanation I can express better than, it was a natural instinct." He began. Katara remained quiet, she was curious of what Aang had to say, and what he held deep inside him, just to creep into her mind.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and gradually intertwined his fingers with hers. Katara stared into his silently closed eyes and blushed a bit. _This is so romantic, this is just perfect, Aang and I, somewhere as beautiful as this._ She thought as she listened, she listened closely to the monk's indulging words.

Aang began to open his eyes and look into Katara's. "Katara…" He started, she smiled as his glistening words that sauntered into her heart.

He began… "Ever since the day I stared into your gorgeous crystal eyes, I knew that you were something special, no not something, someone." He paused for a moment, still possessed into her relaxed eyes.

"I'm sure you wondered, at first, why I stared at you much, and you probably thought that not in a million years that you would fall in love with someone like me."

"But I was sure, at the moment, when you sang tranquilly into my soul for the lost monks, and held me close to your heart, that you were the one."

"It was only time, the times I wanted to tell you my true feelings, but I was afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back, and that you would look at me differently, it wasn't the right times."

"But, as you were talking to Aunt Wu about your relationships, I listened. I know it was wrong of me, but I just wished it to be true, true that I was the one she was talking about."

"Then just on from periods of time did I notice that without you I would be lost, and that you were my angel that brought the sunlight into my dark world, and that you were the glue that put me back together, as I fell apart."

"From the kiss, to the hugs, to the beautiful words that articulated from you, I knew you were my survival, and my everything."

"As I was talking to the Guru that one devastating day, I realized that you were my life, and that without you, I couldn't do anything, especially win this war. He told me the only way I could win the war and defeat the firelord was to let you go."

"But Katara, you are my key to win this war. You make me strong when I am weak, and you are my eyes that help me see, see that when I lost the monks, I lost all hope in love, but as the Guru said, you are my new love, and it heals all the wounds that slashed my mind when I realized the monks were gone." He paused.

"Katara, truthfully, just to make a long story short, the one thing in the world, I just wanted to tell you, at least once, no matter what happens to me, or anything else is…"

She stared deep into his eyes. They pulled her in as his words echoed her mind, and captured her soul in undefined harmony. His voice left her exhilarated, and she awaited, awaited for the key to unlock her chained heart.

He moved closer, and closer to Katara's soft lips. "Katara, I…"

"Katara… Aang… What are you doing?"

All remained silent.


End file.
